Never come near me again
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Takuro has taken his obsession with Momoko to a whole new level in which he will hurt not only Momoko but Hinagiku in a way he never imagined how will things turn out? how will Yousuke make him pay!
1. Chapter 1

**Never come near me again**

**Momoko was bound to a pole by her hands which were above her head, her feet tied together. She was barely conscious after being drugged by Takuro that was all she could remember.**

"**You awake Momoko" a voice called out to her "Mmm who… whose there?" she asked weakly. Takuro appeared from the shadows a smirk on his face, Momoko was filled with rage and hatred "what the hell is this Takuro, what are you a stalker I told you I'm dating Yousuke!" Momoko yelled loudly. Takuro frowned and slapped her face hard to shut her up "Yousuke this, Yousuke that damn it I'm sick of hearing that bastards name!" Takuro yelled.**

**He produced a knife from his bag sending chill down Momoko's spine "Now we're gonna have some fun and that idiot Yousuke isn't going to interfere" Takuro teased wickedly. "Oh Yosuke please hurry" Momoko wept to herself fearfully as Takuro walked towards her. **

"**Yes that's it Takuro claim her as your own" Igneous chuckled wickedly "You I knew you'd be behind this lemme go" Momoko screamed and Takuro slapped her again but harder leaving a mark and causing her lip to bleed. "See what you made me do now, that wouldn't have happened, had you just shut up!" Takuro yelled. **

**Meanwhile**

**Yousuke is waiting for Momoko at the park after they agreed to meet up and go back to his for her first time staying over after all they'd only ever done it in hotels until now. "Where could she be?" he thought until he spotted a very worried Hinagiku running up to him "Yousuke have you seen Momoko I know she was supposed to meet up with you and Takuro promised to buy me crepes but never showed up" she panted. Then they suddenly got an awful thought "you don't think he'd!" Hinagiku began covering her mouth "That jerk, quick to the school gym" Yousuke said.**

**In Gym storage**

**Momoko is completely nude and weeping her body is covered in bruises after resisting Takuro who kicked and slapped her for hours until she behaved. "Good girl now suck on this!" he ordered pulling out his penis and pushing it towards her face to which Momoko was disgusted but he pushed it into her mouth and she had no choice but to obey him. "Ah that it ah good girl I'll praise you for this" Takuro said aroused "Oh Yousuke please hurry" Momoko wept hating the current situation. Takuro could sense her hesitation and snarled "fine I'll help you" he snapped and pushed her head to make her go faster to which Momoko tries to bite him but cannot. "Ah I'm coming!" Takuro yells and cums on her face disgusting her "heh don't look at me like that you're a whore anyway aren't ya bitch" Takuro said pinching her nipple to which she made an aroused noise. "See you deny it yet I know the truth you slut!" Takuro spat with hatred in his voice "I'll make it so you'll be too ashamed to go near that a**hole again and have to be with me" Takuro laughed.**

**Outside school**

**Yousuke and Hinagiku were in the school grounds "Now where would that jerk hide her think?" Yousuke said scratching his head and pacing impatiently. "I got it the gym storage it's perfect for him!" Hinagiku said and the pair ran in the direction of the gym storage as fast as they could.**

"**Hold on Momopi I'm coming so just hang in there!" Yousuke yelled "That jerk how could he do this to Momoko!" Hinagiku wept angrily fighting tears while trying to keep up with Yousuke who was fueled by pure rage. **

**In gym storage**

"**Ah no ah take…take it out please..Ah...Ah!" Momoko moaned lustfully as Takuro thrusted the dildo's in and out of her wet pussy which was already dripping wet. "Why should I your pussy loves it and so do you!" he said licking her clit causing her to jolt. **

"**No…no more I can't take it I gotta pee!" to which Takuro squeezed her clit to which Momoko peed all over the floor "eew what a nasty girl you need to be punished!" Takuro laughed "No please have mercy!" Momoko begged, Takuro ignored her and turned the vibrator up to full capacity causing Momoko to scream loudly attracting Yousuke and Hinagiku.**

**Suddenly**

"**Momopi!" Yousuke yelled slamming open the door he was infuriated and horrified at what he saw "You asshole!" Yousuke roared and punches Takuro in the gut knocking him out, Hinagiku walks over to Momoko and helps Yousuke untie her "Oh Yousuke I knew you'd come for me!" Momoko wept clinging to him. "Take her home I'll deal with him!" Hinagiku said solemnly. As Yousuke carried Momoko back to his place in a blanket, Takuro came to and saw Hinagiku standing in front of her "Ah Hinako it's not!" he began but she slapped him hard shocking him "Y'know I really thought you were different Takuro that you'd gotten over her but I was wrong!" Hinagiku yelled tears streaming down her face and she fled unable to look at him. "What have I done?" Takuro said ashamed. "So dramatic pfft!" Igneous chuckled appearing to which Takuro punched him "f**k you I just lost the only girl to ever love me thanks to you!" as he stormed out.**


	2. please forgive me sweet Hinagiku

**Please forgive me sweet Hinagiku**

**Takuro sat in his room leaning against the wall on his bed remembering what Hinagiku had said to him.**

**Flashback**

"**Look Hinako this is a really big misunderstanding I swear!" Takuro tried to explain reaching out for her hand. "DON'T CALL ME HINAKO YOU ASSHOLE!" Hinagiku yelled loudly tears streaming down her face. Takuro's eyes widened in shame and hurt, he could tell Hinagiku was really upset. Igneous was watching from the sidelines and was enjoying the show which he found entertaining.**

"**I thought you'd forgotten about Momoko and that you were dating me now, you promised me!" Hinagiku said shaking fighting tears now. Takuro looked at her while holding his sore cheek but could not find the right words and could only watch as Hinagiku ran away.**

**Now**

**Takuro was still deep in thought so Igneous appeared to snap him out of it "hey c'mon Takuro you got your girl and your revenge on that loser Yousuke Fuuma" Igneous sneered. At that split second Takuro snapped and punched Igneous so hard he went flying into the wall shocking him. "What the hell? Why did you punch me you little oaf!" Igneous yelled "cos of you Hinako hates me and will never want to come near me again!" Takuro bellowed and stormed off to the bathroom to cool his head. **

**Suddenly Potamos appeared her face bowed and her body trembling "huh what's your problem you whiney little bitch" Igneous asked shrugging and turning away. With that Potamus propelled her water cannon at him and stormed off and locked herself in the toilet and wept "Igneous you jerk, I love you sweet Iggy" Potamos sobbed.**

**At Hinagiku's**

**Hinagiku is in her bathtub and her eyes are red from crying, her heart crushed from the pain of Takuro's cruel and thoughtless actions towards her best friend Momoko. She looked at her reflection in her bathwater and slashed it crossly "Why...why would Takuro do such a thing after I confessed to him despite my better judgment". She pulled the plug and allowed the water to drain and climbed out of the bath and as she did so the phone rang shocking her "hey Hinagiku its Yousuke" a voice said down the phone. "Oh Yousuke how's Momoko doing?" she asked worriedly eager to learn of her friends current status. **

"**Momopi is fine, she's asleep in my bed I was about to order us some dinner I doubt she'd skip dinner on an empty stomach" Yousuke said kindly. Hinagiku gave a sigh of relief pleased that Momoko was doing well.**

"**Me and Yuri will come visit in the morning, have a good evening Yousuke-san" Hinagiku said politely and hung up the phone. Suddenly there was a knock at her door shocking Hinagiku "who could that be at this time?" Hinagiku said agitated and answered it coyly and was shocked to see Takuro at her doorstep. **

**Takuro took one look at Hinagiku and turned beetroot but tried to remain calm and looked at her face. "Um Hinako can we talk its important" Takuro said gently, Hinagiku flinched at this and attempted to slam the door but her towel slipped to which Takuro grabbed her to prevent her towel from falling. **

"**Um thanks Takuro but could you let me go" Hinagiku said crossly "not until you let me explain" Takuro ordered his eyes filled with hurt. Hinagiku couldn't turn him away with that look in his eyes, she just didn't have the heart. "Ok lemme just put some clothes on" she muttered to which Takuro obeyed. **

**10 mins later**

**Hinagiku has pulled on her blue Pajama's with a daisy pattern and begins serving cold juice and pork buns as a snack. She seats herself and glares at Takuro her arms folded to which Takuro knew she meant business (he's known her since childhood and she often did it around the age of 7 aswell).**

"**Ok spill it, what's up?" Hinagiku demanded crossly. "The reason I attacked Momoko is because Igneous was manipulating me and I couldn't think straight until you appeared and I got my soul purified" Takuro admitted. Hinagiku was shocked but didn't show it "You...You liar do you think I'd really….." she began but was cut off by Takuro who took hold of her hands.**

"**Hinako you know me I'm not a molesting pervert" he said gently taking her hands and gazing deeply into her eyes. Hinagiku snapped and tried to bolt but Takuro grabbed her from behind and trapped her in a hug. "Takuro….Takuro please stop" Hinagiku said shyly turning red but Takuro refused "Not until you hear me out Hinako" Takuro said crossly his face turning red and his grip becoming tighter. Hinagiku turned her face to look at him to which they leaned towards each other and shared a sweet kiss. A gentle aura of a love wave radiated around them "Hinagiku I love you" Takuro said to himself. "Takuro I always hoped this day would come" Hinagiku said to herself a tear falling gently down her cheek.**

**At Yosuke's**

**Momoko comes to and finds herself in Yosuke's bed which confuses her a great deal. She gets out of the bed and puts on the school shirt belonging to Yosuke which was left the chair for her. After putting it on she breathes in Yosuke's scent deeply and blushes. She then makes her way downstairs to find Yosuke cooking in the kitchen.**

**Yosuke is deep in concentration making a meal fit for a king and just enough for 2 people aswell. She smiled gently and walked forward but made a creaking noise with her feet causing Yosuke to look in her direction. **

"**Ah Momopi your awake!" Yosuke cried running towards her and holding her closely and inspecting her joints. "Are you hurt anywhere, are you feeling better?" he asks gently but slightly firm aswell. Momoko was both shocked and touched by Yosuke's concern and smiled gently. "I'm fine Yosuke but you're holding me a bit tightly" Momoko said to which Yosuke held her more gently and smiled with relief.**

**He beckoned her to sit down and pulled up a chair and finished serving up the food "I guessed you'd be hungry since we never went out for dinner after all" Yosuke said kindly. "You're so thoughtful Yosuke" Momoko said gently. Yosuke joined her at the table and the couple began eating their tasty meal together with great pleasure.**

**Next day**

**Yuri, Yanagiba, Takuro and Hinagiku are standing outside Yosuke's to pay Momoko a visit for a checkup and an apology was due from Takuro especially for his actions and behavior. They had all worn their best and favourite outfits especially for the occasion and each one had chosen a particular item of clothing.**

**Yuri: Ponytail ties back with blue scrunchie, white sandals, white frilly mini skirt, and pink sleeveless V front top, blue oval pendant.**

**Yanagiba: Brown jacket, blue jeans, white shirt, black shoes**

**Takuro: Brown Jacket, Blue jeans, trainers and white shirt**

**Hinagiku: red jacket, yellow Chinese top, red mini skirt, black ankle heeled boots**

**Yosuke answered the door and let them in politely but sent a glare at Takuro as a warning to stay away from Momoko. "I'll go get her she's upstairs" Yosuke answered quietly and went upstairs while the others went into the living room. When Momoko finally appeared she was wearing her school uniform and was hugged immediately by her friends. "Lady Momoko" a small voice yelled loudly, Jama-P appeared and Momoko hugged him tightly showering him with affection.**


	3. Apologies, days out and a new couple

Momoko and the others sat quietly in the living room sipping tea and eating various amounts of snacks Pork buns, melon bread and chicken ramen. Everyone found it difficult to say anything and whenever Takuro looked at Momoko she looked fearful and looked away from him.

Takuro gripped onto his teacup tightly and put it down firmly making Momoko jump and Yousuke to become protective over his girlfriends safety. "Momoko…" Takuro started slowly "I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did all I can say is I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance as friends".

Momoko could see the sincere look in his face and clutched Yousuke's arm tightly "Takuro I forgive you but if you try anything like that again I'll set Yousuke on you got it!" Momoko said crossly.

_**On walk home**_

"I'm proud of you Takuro you apologized to Momoko and you did it sincerely" Hinagiku said happily unaware that Takuro was gazing at her fondly.

"What is this why did I never see how cute Hinagiku was before I mean I've known her since childhood" Takuro thought and became nervous when Hinagiku peered at him curiously making him blush tomato red.

"Geez what's with you you've been acting weird since that time you said you liked me" Hinagiku said grabbing his hand suddenly.

"Hina…" Takuro began but Hinagiku put a finger to his lips and smiled "Look Takuro I think it's about time me and you joined as one" Hinagiku said sweetly which confused him "I think we should start dating" she explained.

Takuro was gob smacked usually Hinagiku would criticize him and tell him to get lost but now she was actually asking him out he was over the moon. Takuro pulled Hinagiku into a kiss and then said "I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie".

_**At school**_

Momoko was eating lunch with Yuri and Yanagiba in their clubroom when Yousuke came rushing in which made Momoko both excited and jump out of her skin from shock. "Yousuke what's wrong? You scared me to death!" Momoko cried loudly.

"Its Takuro and Hinagiku their dating!" Yousuke panted and then collapsed to his knees while Momoko held him close pressing his face against her chest unaware that this was arousing her boyfriend a great deal.

"Oh wow we should have a party to celebrate right Momoko my mum can make us outfits" Yuri cried happily and clung to Yanagiba's arm. Yuri was pleased at how close she had gotten to him and was enjoying their intimate times more than anything.

"Oh yes and I wanna bring mama since Papa is away on business and Scarlett should come too and Jama-P" Momoko cried. Momoko begged them all to do cooking especially Yuri since she was the best of all 4 of the angels to which she finally agreed die to Momoko's instance.

_**Saturday night**_

Hinagiku was wearing a yellow Chinese dress and brown boots making her look cute yet sophisticated and lots of guys were congratulating Takuro on bagging Hinagiku since she was really cute despite her tomboyish nature. She kept eyeing Takuro and blushing every now and again as she thought that they were finally a couple.

Momoko was wearing a red cocktail dress with a bow around the back that ended at the thighs and the hem had a see through under layer that reached her knees. On her feet were black sandal heels which made her appear very cute.

Yuri had curled her hair again and was wearing a peach halter neck evening dress with a V front and a v opening around her knees that ended at her ankles with silver spaghetti sandal heels around her neck was a sapphire oval pendant in a silver chain.

Scarlett was wearing a blue demon jacket, a black tube top and blue denim mini shorts with white sandals. She was in a bad mood so she stayed at the buffet table but was secretly happy for Takuro and Hinagiku which reassured the young pair.

"Lady Hinako, Lady Hinako I have a gift" Jama-P cried and handed her a box which she took gratefully and was surprised to find a photo of everyone at the beach including Jama-P "Lady Momoko helped me do you like it?" Jama-P cried.

"I love it Jama-P how thoughtful you are" Hinagiku said and kissed his cheek sweetly making the ex-devil blush and giggle.

"Oh Hinagiku now you've found happiness too I'm so happy" Yuri cried her eyes tearful as she hugged her friend tightly. She turned to Takuro sternly "Listen Takuro you may be her childhood friend but we are entrusting you to take care of her got that!" Yuri snapped to which he nodded.

Noticing the tension Yousuke created a diversion "Ok people lets party!" Yousuke cried and cranked up the music on the player and everyone began to dance wildly to the loud pumping music like crazy.

_**Later**_

Most people have crashed in the most awkward of places but the music is still playing quietly as some people are dancing. The room is a mess and the disco lights are still going on despite little people are dancing.

Scarlett is asleep on the sofa with Jama-P nuzzled into her bosom and is sleeping peacefully too and a blanket has been placed on top of her in case of a chill that may be caused by a draft.

Hinagiku and Takuro are making out heavily upstairs in the upper bedroom and faint noises can be heard but because everyone is mostly asleep they are undisturbed and continue.

Momoko was dancing with Yousuke and pressed against his chest enjoying his warm while they danced to the music and kissed while they thought nobody was looking.

Yuri walked home with Yanagiba so they could have some fun at home alone in his bedroom which Yuri was looking forward to and was clinging to him eagerly.

_**Morning**_

Scarlett was making pancakes in the kitchen for herself and Jama-P since everyone else was fast asleep. Jama-P was already eating a plateful of blueberry pancakes and syrup with great delight which made Scarlett laugh.

Momoko and Yousuke were asleep in the upstairs room and still rather drunk but they clung to each other tightly and seemed to make moaning noises as they did so. Momoko's ends were curled due to moving around in her sleep and it looked kinda sexy.

Takuro is taking a shower while Hinagiku is fast asleep in bed and making moaning noises and only her chest and lower torso to her crotch are covered while the rest is bare and uncovered. Takuro is trying to stay calm and not get aroused as he can see Hinagiku sleeping from the bathroom.

Yuri and Yanagiba are talking in the bedroom after waking up and having a morning snuggle fest by themselves without any interruptions.

_**In kitchen**_

Scarlett sat down and ate her own blueberry pancakes "Y'know Jama-P I'm really glad I don't have a guy sometimes" she said taking large syrupy mouthful. "And why is that milady?" Jama-P asked curiously finishing his own blueberry pancakes in one big gob full. Salvia smiled deviously "because I have no story to explain" she chuckled.


End file.
